


Market Day

by TheNights



Series: People helping People [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1st in a coming series, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, People helping people, Sunday Markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m looking for someone. A boy with long dark hair and wearing a blue hooded jumper’</p><p>This is it thought Kili, squeezing his eyes shut and sure that he was about to be hauled over the counter by the neck.</p><p>----<br/>In which Kili runs off for the day to the local Mall to find part time work and instead meets stall owner, Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Market Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any other associated medias other than this piece of fiction I have written as purely for pleasure and non-profit.  
> All rights of The Hobbit characters and universe go to their respective owners.

If Kili didn’t know any better, he would swear he was adopted and he said so enough to the amusement of his brother. To which he would always get the reply of ‘We picked well enough, didn’t we?’

This, of course, meant that if he was adopted, then his family had a chosen a babe with uncanny likeness to his mother and uncle. The three dark haired beauties of the Durin family with strong jaw lines and heavy brows that could lower any moment into the infamous Durin scowl. Alas he wasn’t adopted and that was where the similarities ended. He had his father’s dark eyes and leaner frame, with a much more playful disposition and thoughtful nature.

‘Sweet and silly’ his mother said fondly, while ruffling his hair.  
‘Airhead’ said the others, grinning all the while.  
‘Reckless and Immature’ said his Uncle.

And perhaps if he’d shown a speck of the Durin calculating mind and stone like demeanour, well it may have made life a bit easier, if not indefinitely more boring.  
\-----  
‘I’m going out now!’  
Kili shoved an apple into his mouth and jammed his shoes on, taking care to pull out the heel. Least his mother scowl him for wrecking his shoes again.

‘Where are you going?’

Kili mumbled around his apple, zipping up his hoodie and turning to his Uncle. He swallowed. Thorin Oakenshield. CEO of Erebor, talented businessman, multibillionaire and loving member of the Durin family. He was all height, broad shoulders and a piercing blue eyed gaze that had made Kili more than once crumble under pressure. Of course his Uncle Thorin would catch him before he left. The man had some sort of uncanny ability to know when his youngest nephew was up to something.

‘Just to the mall’

‘Why?’

‘Does it matter?’

If it was possible, Thorin’s frown deepened. ‘Of course it does. Dwalin needs to be here for the 2 ‘clock meeting and if you plan to go elsewhere, I’ll need to have a replacement ready to swap with him.’Kili groaned “I’m just going to the mall Uncle! I hardly need guards for that. It’s barely 10 minutes away and I won’t be that long. I’m just going to check if there’s any work available.’ Thorin crossed his arms ‘You don’t need to go scrounging around for work Kili” he said firmly ‘You’re a Durin and an heir to the company. If you just need something to do, you can help your brother.’ Kili crossed his arms and scowled back. “Fili is heir to the company Uncle and he hardly needs help with the duties you’ve given to him, plus you know maths isn’t my strong point.'

  
‘That’s not the point. Your brother is going to need your assistants one day so you must be proficient in all areas of the company’

  
‘He’s got Ori for that! He’s way better at all those fancy documents and meetings crap’

  
‘You are a Durin’

  
‘um newsflash Uncle. Not every Durin wants to work for the Company!’

  
‘This isn’t about what you want Kili’

  
‘It’s never about what I want! It’s always about the company and what you want!’

  
‘Kili Durin. Don’t you raise your voice with me’

  
‘You know what? Fine. I won’t. I’ll just leave. Because that’s what mature people do ‘

  
‘Kili, don’t you walk away from m-‘

With a scowl, Kili slammed the door, cutting off his Uncle (which he knows he’ll hear about later) and takes off across the grounds before anyone can stop him.

He’s still wound up when he arrives at the mall, despite his attempt to run it off on the way. His Uncle has been good at that lately. Wounding him up until he’s nearly bursting with frustration. He shakes himself, slapping his cheeks lightly to pull himself out of that frame of mind and looked around. There seemed to be some sort of market on in the outer courtyard and he starts to wander through it, hoping for a drink stand then realising with dismay that in his rush to get away from the house, his forgotten his wallet and worse, the copies of his Resume he’d printed out that morning. With a groan, he decides that it’s not worth going back, lest he risk getting caught by Uncle Thorin and decides that window shopping will simply have to suffice. He can always just inquire about possible job openings.  
Mind made up, he jammed his hands into his hoodie pockets and set about exploring the market.

It appeared a majority of the market’s events had already happened and a lot of the stalls were out of their best wares. That didn't stop them from offering him the rest of their goods at discount prices, though they gave up eventually when they realised he wasn’t lying about having no money on him. However that didn’t mean they stopped chatting to him. In fact, they were quite a merry bunch of people and found out a majority of them hailed from a suburb just outside the city called Hobbiton. Apparently they only came into the city once a month to set up shop. Otherwise they kept to regions closer to home. He surprised himself by enjoying the company, happily listening to stall owners prattle on about their crops and neighbourhood gossip. Sadly none of them were looking for workers to help with setting up shop. He imagined he’d have been quite happy working for these people.

Of course it all had to go to hell then.

\-----

He’d been inspecting the charming woodcarvings from one Mister Proudfoot and had glanced up to inquiry more about the production of such things when he spotted the unmistakable bald head of Dwalin, head of the Erebor Security, with a couple of others. Cursing under his breath, he ducked between stores and tried to navigate while hidden but keeping them in sight. A hard feat when there was barely anyone or anything to take cover behind. Annoyed that his Uncle would send Dwalin out when honestly there wasn’t a need and panic because Dwalin was getting closer and he was in plain sight and he just wanted be left alone for a one measly afternoon was that too much to ask….  
He promptly hoped over the nearest counter and ducked down, almost laying across the ground in his rush to get hidden. He tried quieting his breathing and glanced over the counter, paranoia rising when he couldn’t see Dwalin.

‘Customers are supposed to stay on the other side you know’

Jerking back with a violent start, Kili groaned as his head met the hard wooden surface that made up the back of his hiding place. Someone made shushing sounds and gently urged his head forward so fingers could inspect the sore spot. He hissed slightly at the pressure.

‘Oh dear. I apologise for the startle. Didn’t mean to give a scare.’  
‘No, no. That’s fine.’ muttered Kili, reaching a hand back to rub his head and opened an eye to peer up.

He was greeted by a slightly portly man in a rather tacky patterned vest and messy copper hair.

He blinked a couple of times and managed a rather mindless ‘Hello’

The man seemed rather amused by that, if the slight curling of lips was any indication. He’d seen plenty of men pull off that look while feeling anything but amused, though they’d lacked the smile lines and dancing green eyes.

‘Hello’ he replied ‘I’d ask what you’re doing but I think it’s quite obvious’  
Panic started to rise in Kili again and he made to blurt out an explanation but the man put a finger over his lips, eyes glancing up. ‘Quiet now lad and stay down’. Kili was going to enquire more but froze when the man called out a greeting and ducked down as a familiar voice replied.

‘Good Afternoon Sir. Fine weather we’re having isn’t it?’

  
‘Indeed’ The low rumble of Dwalin’s voice had Kili pressing further into the dirt.

  
‘Might I interest you with some Tomatoes? Prize winning I assure you’

  
There was an amused snort.

  
‘I’m sure they are, however I didn’t come this way for produce I’m sorry’

  
‘Oh?’

  
‘I’m looking for someone. A boy with long dark hair and wearing a blue hooded jumper’

  
_This is it_ thought Kili, squeezing his eyes shut and sure that he was about to be hauled over the counter by the neck.

  
‘Hmmm I’m not sure. It was very busy this morning you see.’

  
‘He would have arrived a bit later than that’

  
‘Ah I see. Afraid I haven’t seen such a man I’m sad to say. Should I be concerned?’

  
There was a long silence and Kili swore he could feel Dwalin’s hard gaze on him.

  
‘No.’

  
‘Alrighty then. I wish you luck in your search Sir. I’m sure you’ll find whoever you’re looking for soon enough’

  
He heard Dwalin grunt and the muted thumps of heavy walking moving off.

  
It was silent for a moment, with the man who’d apparently just lied for him, humming contently before quietly saying ‘They’re gone now lad, you can sit up now though you may want to stay seated’  
Swallowing, Kili slowly sat up, taking a quick look around for himself. He was right. Dwalin and his men weren’t in sight. He breathed out a relieved sigh and turned back to his saviour, who was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

‘Thank you’ he breathed out and was rewarded with a small twitch of lips.

  
‘Of course lad, though I should ask what kind of trouble you’ve brought to my little stall. Should I be calling the police?’

  
‘No, no’ Kili quickly reassured him ‘The only kind of trouble I’m in is with my family and only of the regular kind’

  
‘Those men?’

  
Kili fiddled with his hoodie ties for a moment ‘…Security for me. My family is quite…protective’

  
‘Ah’

  
Kili glanced up at other, who looked undisturbed by such a notion that a family would be so protective as to assign guards to a boy.

  
‘So might I know the name of the young man I just lied for or is that classified information?’

  
Kili was quiet for a moment, staring at the man before letting a grin cross his lips. ‘Kili Durin’ he stated, thumping a hand across his chest and bowing his head as much as he could ‘At your service’

The man let off a small chuckle ‘Bilbo Baggins, at yours’

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series I'll be starting centered around Kili Durin and Bilbo Baggins.
> 
> Well I'm really nervous. This is the first story I've written in a long time and the first fanfic I've written for The Hobbit fandom. I'm looking forward to some helpful feedback as I was really worried about characters being OOC etc etc. Thank you lots to my close friend, who read this over for me even though I know she's really busy. 
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoy reading this.
> 
> Edit: Sorry, just touched up the formatting a bit and corrected some grammar errors.


End file.
